Game Introduction
City Story - Game Introduction City Story is a simulation game developed by TeamLava where you can create an amazing virtual city with all types of businesses, residences, and decor you can purchase and place anywhere you choose. As you earn money from factory contracts, cleaning buildings and gifts from your Neighbor's (you can even play with your Facebook friends) you can reinvest that money to make your City Story simply amazing. Gamezebo’s City Story strategy guide and walkthrough will provide you with a quick start guide, tips and tricks, hints and cheats on how to win. Quick Start Guide Getting Started http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_01.jpg *City Story is a free application and can be downloaded here - http://itunes.apple.com/us/app/city-story/id385667356?mt=8 *You will need to register for a Storm8 account which is also free and only requests a user name and email address from you. *The game has a very nice tutorial which will take you through a few of the basics the first time you play the game only. If you need more help you can find it here and there is also a "Help/FAQ" section located on the main menu. *The goal of City Story is to build your own virtual City which will earn money you can reinvest to grow it as large as you can imagine. New features are unlocked as you level up in the game. *You increase population as you build and the game can be played with people that you have never met that are also playing the game or with Facebook friends that also have the application. *You can set the game to send you push notifications which will notify you when factory contracts are completed and ready for collection, if someone has left you a comment, and if buildings have been cleaned in your City. These can be toggled on and off in the Settings menu. *Click on "Menu" in the lower left corner of screen then on "Settings" to access the "Settings" menu. *There is also a daily coin bonus awarded every 24 hours and the game is updated with new buildings and houses periodically to make your city fantastic. Game Elements http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_02.jpg http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_03.jpg *A. Game Currency - You start out with 100,000 Coins and 18 City Cash (both of which can be purchased with real currency if you wish to progress faster in the game.) (Look at bottom of purchase menu to add more currency) *B. Level indicator - Located at the top center of the screen which shows how many experience points you have earned and the bar shows your progress to reach the next level. Each level unlocks new items to purchase for your City. *C. Population - Each time you place a new residential building in your City you add to the population. *D. Population Happiness Indicator - This indicates how happy your population is. *E. Camera - You can take snapshots of your City and save them to your iPhone, iPod Touch, iPad, or to your Facebook photo albums. *F. Main Menu - Tap on the clipboard to take you to the Main menu for settings, help, inviting new neighbors, and sending personal messages to your Neighbors. *G. Tools - Tap here to access the "Build", "Social" and especially the "Edit" button which opens up your inventory area to retrieve gifts sent to you by Neighbors. *H. Build - Tap here to access the areas to purchase businesses, residential buildings, decorations, enhance size of City, and build additional factories for your City. *I. Tools Button - Tap on this button to expand and see the other 3 buttons to the right in the image above. *J. Edit Button - Tap on this button and you will see an inventory button on the far left. This is where all gifts will go once you accept them. On the right of the screen you will see buttons for moving items and for selling them. *NOTE - Locating your Inventory - To access your inventory click on "Tools" then "Edit" and the inventory button will have a padlock icon at the bottom left of the screen. Placing/Moving items in your City http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_05.jpg http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_06.jpg http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_07.jpg *Your City will already have a few businesses in place when you begin to play which you can leave in place or move to another location. *First locate the area you wish to build on and then tap on the "Build" icon which is a hammer in the lower right corner. *You will next see a build menu where you can choose between businesses, decor, factories, or residential buildings. Tap on the category you wish to use. *In example above you will see the "Residences" Menu which is very similar to all other menus. Simply tap on the item you wish to purchase noting the cost in coins or city cash and how many XP you will earn for building it. *Once you choose your building you will be taken back to the main screen. *Tap on the area you wish to build then tap a second time to confirm. You will see a "Construction" message and after a few seconds your building will be in place. *NOTE - If you make a mistake just tap in the correct area. It will not place until you confirm and even if it does you can correct it. *To Move an item simply tap on it and you will see the option to rotate it or move it into inventory. To move an item simply drag it with your finger to its new location. Acquiring/Visiting Neighbors http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_09.jpg http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_10.jpg *It is very important to have interactions with Neighbors in City Story. *You do not have to invite friends to interact but if you do you will be able to earn more points for your Star Ratings by washing 10 of your friends buildings as you can only clean 5 building for those you find on the Social Menu. *People listed near the top of the Social menu are those with high star ratings earned by washing the buildings of neighbors. The more buildings you wash for people the higher your star rating and higher the odds you will be at the top of the list where others will wash your buildings. *TIP - If you have a Facebook account be sure to visit the City Story Facebook page here -http://www.facebook.com/pages/City-Story/139617716076206?ref=ts&v=wall *When you reach this Facebook page you will see several people offering your their User names because they are looking for new neighbors. (This will not make them Facebook Neighbors) Click on "Social" then at the bottom of that menu click on "invite friends" where you will type in their Storm8 ID (Username) and once they accept your request you will be able to wash 10 buildings in their cities instead of 5 which is an extra 100 coins per neighbor. *To Visit tap on "Social" then on "Visit" next to your neighbor's name. *To invite tap on "Invite" at the bottom of the "Social" menu shown above. *In addition to visiting you can also post messages on your neighbor's wall, and send them private messages and free gifts. Sending and Receiving Gifts from Neighbors http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_08.jpg *You are allowed to send and receive free gifts from once per day with a maximum of accepting 20 gifts per 24 hours. *There are currently a few gifts to choose from. The buildings have the most value to your neighbors and to you. *TIP - This is a great way to earn money. Be sure to place all gift items in your City right away so you can begin to earn from them. *TIP - Be sure to send gifts daily to ensure people will send them back to you. Cleaning Buildings/Collecting from Cleaned Buildings http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_11.jpg *Cleaning Buildings is an important part of playing City Story. It earns you a lot of money and will help you level up faster if you are willing to devote time to it daily. *When you visit a Neighbor you have found on the Social Menu you will be allowed to wash 5 of their buildings. This can be a residence, business or a factory. (Factories with expired contracts can not be cleaned.) *Tap on the building and then tap a second time to confirm and then the building will sparkle. *If a building has sparkles on it when you arrive that means someone else has already cleaned it and you must find buildings that are not sparkling to clean. *At the bottom right of the screen there is an indicator telling you how many buildings you can wash. When you run out of water it will say "0" and a message will notify you that water has run out. *NOTE At the bottom center of your Neighbor's screen is the "Star Meter" which can go up to a maximum of level 4. The more buildings you clean the higher your star rating will be and this increases the odds others not on your friend list will clean buildings in your City. *Neighbors will also be visiting your City throughout the day and cleaning your buildings which will sparkle after cleaned. *When you visit your City be sure to tap on any sparkling buildings as soon as possible. You will earn 20 coins and 1 experience point per building you tap on. (You can set push notifications to notify you when neighbors clean your buildings.) *Once you tap on a building someone else can clean it again so the more often you check back into the game and clear these the more coins and happiness points you will earn. Factory Contracts/Mastery http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_12.jpg http://c0000453.cdn1.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/3092/CITYSTORY_13.jpg *When you begin the game you are given 2 factories. *TIP - Purchase a third or fourth factory as soon as possible to earn income faster. *Tap on a factory which will bring up the contract menu. *More contracts become available to you as you level up in the game and each one has a different cost, amount earned, and time until it is completed. *Starting a Contract - Tap on the contract you choose and an icon with boxes will appear on the building. A fee will be deducted and you will earn 1 mastery key. If you tap while in this mode it will tell you how much longer the contract has until it is finished. If you tap again you have the option to pay City Cash to finish it faster or to cancel it. *Contract Mastery - At the top of each contract you will see a progress meter and 4 keys. Each time you fill up a meter you will earn one of the 4 keys along with a cash and XP bonus. *Collecting Completed Contracts - After waiting a certain amount of time the contract is completed and you will need to collect it before it expires. If you do you will earn money and two mastery keys. *NOTE - Factories with expired contracts will earn you no money or keys and it can not be cleaned by your Neighbors. You will have to clean it and start a new contract if this happens. Congratulations! *You have completed the basic game play guide for City Story for IPhone, Ipad and the IPod touch. Be sure to check back often for game updates, Staff and user reviews, user tips, forum comments and much more here at Gamezebo! Credits:gamezebo.com